Not so April April Fools
by Decembers-Coldest-Rain
Summary: “You were reading my Diary.” NxS NarutoSakura OneShot, short but sweet.


**Not so April April Fools**

_DCR_

Naruto stifled another girlishly high giggle and he crept through an old wooden window. He looked around deviously, eyes shifting over every corner. Once sure he was alone, the blonde sauntered across the room to a green desk, inside of which held the object of his desire. Again he scanned the room before eagerly slipping the drawer open and dipping a calloused hand in to retrieve said item.

For the third time her looked around, and for the third time he was alone. A foxy smile made it's way across his face as the looked at the item gripped firmly in his hand, an item which read, 'Privet Diary of Sakura Haruno.'

Unable to resist temptation, the blonde silently slipped into a hard-wood chair, looked around the room, and then fit the small key which had been previously clinging to the diary's cover into the lock. It opened with a cling, and the first page revealed a picture of Sasuke training, shirtless. Naruto gagged slightly, quickly turning the page. Another picture of Sasuke, this one he happened to be in his house, in… the shower. Naruto's eyes widened, he'd had no idea Sakura went that far with her obsession.

A few more picture's of Sasuke later Naruto got to the actual diary part of the diary, only to find more useless drabbles about Sasuke. With a groan, he flipped through the book until he reached dates after Sasuke had betrayed Konoha. First, all the pages were of sadness, then slowly they grew better. Neji was mentioned here and there, along with Shikamaru and Kiba. Naruto sighed, finding he seemed to be the only boy in Konoha Sakura hadn't mentioned was slightly attractive.

He rolled his eyes and continued flipping until he reached a page entitled, "I think I Love Him." Naruto smiled, scanning down the page until he reached a short poem written in Sakura's writing. He failed to hear the soft footsteps coming up the stairs.

_I can't believe it-  
I finally know-  
I'm in love with---_

"..Naruto?" came a hardened voice. Naruto yelped and jumped from his seat, hiding the diary behind his back.

"S-Sakura-Chan? Ohh, you're home. Well, there's a really good explanation as to **why **I'm in you room." He left out the part about her diary, maybe she didn't notice.

"You were reading my Diary." Sakura stated dryly, so much for that idea.

Naruto gulped, tightening his grip on the little pink book. "Yeah... I was, wasn't I?" Naruto panicked when Sakura took a step forward, her eyes narrowing slightly. Change the subject, his mind screamed, and Naruto followed its order, "You sure do have a lot of pictures of Sasuke-"

"What page were you reading?" Sakura questioned, cutting him off. Naruto shifted, her glares burning through him.

"Well, I don't know… Some sappy love poem about Sasuke I think." He muttered, lowering his head so Sakura didn't see the tightening of his jaw or the pang of jealousy in his eyes.  
Sakura continued to stare at Naruto, until finally asking, "Which one?"

Naruto looked up, before pulling the book out from behind his back and reciting the lines of rhythm. "I can't believe it - I finally know- I'm in love with---" Naruto paused, ignoring the fact that Sakura was now beat read and staring at the floor intently, wringing her hands and making small sounds of protest. He squinted at the name written down in cursive, small hearts around it. That couldn't be right, he thought to himself. It-It almost looked like it said, "Naruto." He muttered, voice dropping into a confused tone.

Sakura sighed, finally looking up at him. "Umm… April fools?" She asked, giving him a playful smile which stated either pretend this whole thing never happened or tell me how you feel about me.

Naruto gulped, he'd always had a crush on Sakura but never really thought she returned his affections, in a moment of pure immaturity, he grinned and muttered half-heartedly, "Good one, Sakura-chan." -Neither of them believed it.

Naruto walked to the window, slid it up, and stuck out a leg before turning to the frozen roseate haired kunoichi, "Umm, would you, like to go out for ramen tomorrow, Sakura-Chan?" he questioned, smile working up his features. Sakura unfroze, smiling, she moved to the window ledge, "Sure... Naruto."

The blonde smiled before working the rest of his body out the window and climbing down the drain-pipe. Sakura's voice stopped him, "Wait."

Naruto looked up, only to have his lips meet hers in a chaste kiss lasting only a second. With that Sakura hopped out the window and breathed into his ear, "Let's get ramen now."

The two disappeared into the night.

In Sakura's room a pink-covered calendar hung limply on the wall, the days all adorning an 'X' except the current date, March 23rd.

So much for April Fools.

**A/N Yeah, I was bored and tired and didn't want to d my homework! I hope its okay with some author girl, but I borrowed this idea from her. I'm too lazy to ask, but her's wasn't Naru X Saku anyways so I don't think it'll be a problem. Reposted First off, that author I spoke about didn't write even HALF of the same story, so no problem there. Uhh…. Yeah, bye. I need ten more words to make this 900 words.**


End file.
